Greenwich station
1.649 | railexits0506 = 1.702 | railexits0607 = 2.446 | railexits0708 = 2.701 | railexits0809 = 2.937 | railexits0910 = 3.045 | railexits1011 = 3.257 | railexits1112 = 3.481 | dlrbat0708 = 4.131 | dlrbat0809 = 3.598 | dlrbat1011 = 3.812 | latitude = 51.4781 | longitude = -0.014 | locale = Greenwich | borough = Royal Borough of Greenwich | years1 = 24 December 1838 | events1 = Opened | years2 = 12 April 1840 | events2 = Resited | years3 = 11 January 1871 | events3 = ResitedButt, R.V.J. (1995). The Directory of Railway Stations, Patrick Stephens Ltd, Sparkford, ISBN 1-85260-508-1, p. 109. | years4 = 1999 | events4 = DLR extension | platforms = 4 | railcode = GNW | access = yes | access_note = }} Greenwich railway station is about 400 m south-west of the town centre, in London, England. It is an interchange between National Rail between central London and Dartford (north Kent), and the Docklands Light Railway (DLR) between Lewisham to the south and Docklands and the City of London. It is in Travelcard Zones 2 and 3. It is the nearest National Rail station to the centre of Greenwich, but Cutty Sark DLR station is closer to town centre and its tourist attractions. East of the station the Dartford line goes through a tunnel underneath the grounds of the National Maritime Museum, towards Maze Hill. Northwards, the DLR goes into a tunnel through Cutty Sark station and under the River Thames to the Isle of Dogs; in the opposite direction, it rises on a concrete viaduct to follow the River Ravensbourne upstream to Deptford Bridge and Lewisham. The station is 5½ miles from Charing Cross - the milepost is on platform 1. Services The typical off-peak service in trains per hour is: Southeastern *6 to London Cannon Street *4 to Slade Green, of which 2 return to Cannon Street via Sidcup *2 to Dartford DLR *12 to Bank via Canary Wharf *12 to Lewisham Peak hour trains operate to and from London Charing Cross. History The National Rail line is one of London's oldest - the London and Greenwich Railway is reputed to be the world's first suburban railway. It was designed by former army engineer George Landmann, and promoted by entrepreneur George Walter. A massive brick viaduct with 878 arches was built to a station in Spa Road (Bermondsey), and later to London Bridge. The line opened on 8 February 1836 from Deptford, and on 29 December that year from Greenwich. Greenwich's handsome station building was designed by George Smith in 1840, making it one of the oldest station buildings in the world. Difficulties in extending the railway over land owned by the Greenwich Hospital led to the station being bypassed by through trains, but the line was extended eastwards via a cut-and-cover tunnel towards Maze Hill, opening on 1 February 1878.http://rail.felgall.com/ser.htm SER Lines and Stationshttp://www.greenwich-guide.org.uk/february.htm#1 Greenwich Guide The Docklands Light Railway (DLR) was extended to Lewisham via Greewnwich in December 1999, the new platforms lying immediately to the south of the main-line station. At the eastern end, the DLR heads underground through the tunnel through Cutty Sark and under the River Thames. Bus connections Bus route 177 stops outside the station, routes 180, 199 and 386 nearby.Greenwich bus map Transport for London Retrieved 2010-07-20 Gallery Image:Mainline platforms at Grenwich station 2005-12-10.jpg|National Rail platforms looking east Image:South Eastern Trains 465238 at Grenwich 2005-12-10 02.jpg|A Southeastern train heading into Central London Image:Greenwich_DLR_east.JPG|DLR platforms looking east, with tunnel portal in the distance Image:Greenwich_DLR_west.JPG|DLR platforms looking west, with northbound train arriving Image:Bricklayers Arms & New Cross, Midhurst RJD 91.jpg|A 1908 Railway Clearing House map of lines around the approaches to London Bridge. External links * Docklands Light Railway website - Greenwich station page References Category:Docklands Light Railway stations in Greenwich Category:Railway stations in Greenwich Category:Former South Eastern Railway (UK) stations Category:Railway stations opened in 1838 Category:Railway stations closed in 1840 Category:Railway stations opened in 1840 Category:Railway stations closed in 1877 Category:Railway stations opened in 1877 Category:Railway stations served by Southeastern Category:DfT Category D stations